


Escape

by specialdelivery



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, I suppose?, M/M, Maid Class, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Play, i just want Kamui to yearn to be put in his place that's all, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialdelivery/pseuds/specialdelivery
Summary: Kamui indulges in some escapism.





	1. Chapter 1

Kamui had a thought one day, an irksome thought that turned into curiosity, dug under his skin and made him itch as Felicia toiled over him after a long battle. A long battle filled with hardships, crushing expectations, and nigh unattainable goals, yet, as always, ever diligent Kamui and his loyal army of misfits pulled through. They always came out on top, victorious if not drained, and Kamui realized he would do anything just to escape, even if only for a day. Xander was built to shoulder the massive responsibilities of commanding an army, and though Laslow and Peri swore up and down their master would join his efforts soon, it didn't change the fact that Kamui was inexperienced, fearful for the lives of those both on their side and otherwise, and so, so tired.

He managed to sit up from his defeated position on the bed to allow Felicia to help shrug him out of his armor, sleep deprived eyes observing her fumbling hands as they worked the clasps. His gaze shifted to her cotton and lace uniform; truly it was a beautiful garment, and he found himself envying her. She most likely didn't need the assistance of others to get out of it, and it looked quite easy to move around and maneuver in. Kamui's armor certainly wasn't the clunkiest in their humble army, but armor was armor and it felt like shackles at times. For once, he wished he could be in Felicia's place. That envy hung heavy within him as she giggled about her time in the baths after the fight, the new acquaintances and friends she'd made as time passed, and even accidentally spilled a secret or two to the person she trusted most in front of her. Felicia didn't have to make decisions that could cost the lives of hundreds, of her friends and family if one thing went wrong. Even if she was his friend, and he wanted her to view him as an equal, her only responsibility was to serve him and to carry out orders. 

"-and Lady Elise is so kind, Lord Kamui, er, but you already knew that," Felicia laughed, and Kamui's eyes snapped to attention when he heard his name.

"R-right," he muttered back.

"Forgive me if I sound, um, rude, Lord Kamui, but are you feeling alright? Do you need some night time tea?" Red eyes widened at countless memories of accidents and spills at the hands of a tired Felicia, and Kamui laughed her off with a wave of his hand.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'll be okay." Felicia's face twisted in a frown, thoroughly unconvinced despite the reassuring smile he offered. "I'm beat, I'll have no trouble getting to sleep. Promise."

They were close, they had known each other for a very long time, so of course she didn't fully believe Kamui's words. Felicia stood up with a soft sigh and he groggily got up onto his feet as well to follow her to the door. He found himself inspecting the back of her uniform, with its cute, oversize bow and high, feathered collar. Felicia turned to meet his gaze at the doorway and cocked her head.

"Milord?"

"Yes?"

"There isn't anything I can do for you? I could bring you some leftovers from the mess hall, I hear Peri was on shift today and her sweets are delicious!"

Felicia was too kind. Now that they were gone from the castle he'd been confined to his whole life, Kamui yearned to serve himself, and for her to gain independence as well. 

"I'll go check it out myself. Thank you for all your help, Felicia. Really."

She smiled and bowed to him. 

"I-I guess I'll be off then. Good night, lord Kamui! Get some rest!"

"And you as well. We won't be marching toward our next objective for at least another week, so feel free to take it easy tomorrow, okay?" 

Felicia's blue eyes twinkled at the prospect of a much needed rest period. She nodded enthusiastically with a giddy "yes, milord!" and headed out the door.

Finally left alone to his thoughts, Kamui slid out of his torn black bodysuit and into the more comfortable leggings and loose black hand-me-down shirt from Xander he wore during his down time. The nagging thoughts were still heavy in his mind, and biting away at his concentration. 

Kamui wanted to escape his responsibilities. Just for a day. No being a prince, or a traitor to his blood relatives, or a commander to an army with the constant deadly threat of failure to comply to his father's impossible whims hanging over his head.

What he would give to be in Felicia's position.

_____

A few days later, in the dead of the night when he was positive most of his comrades were asleep, Kamui snuck off towards the armory.

As he had hoped, it appeared the shop was unmanned and he could sneak off to the large closet where surplus uniforms, boots, and armor were held without being noticed by a soul. 

The prince cursed his oversight when he found that closet door locked. He jiggled the handle two more times for good measure before heading back toward the counter where he could only hope the key could be found. Despite his best efforts, Kamui came up empty. Perhaps the last person to work there had walked off with it? 

He sat back on his heels, heaving a sigh and groping around one last time. Nothing. No key, just papers, things people had left behind, and the safe that money was locked away in.

"You know, milord, I never suspected you'd be the type to sneak around in the shadows," came a sly voice right into his ear. Kamui gave a startled yelp, jumped up, and whirled around. "That's more my thing, don't you think?"

Kamui relaxed once he recognized the voice and face of Niles, Leo's faithful retainer, and one of his closest allies.

"Niles! You shouldn't startle me like that!" 

"Oh, but that would be no fun. I wanted to see what you were up to at this hour." The outlaw wore his usual grin, arms folded as he eyed the smaller man. "Plus, it's always fun getting a rise out of you." Kamui rolled his eyes at the innuendo, and felt his cheeks heat up as they usually did when Niles teased him. "Well?"

"I was... Getting a new under suit for my armor. Mine tore during our last skirmish."

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?" The prince scowled, more out of embarrassment than any real upset. Of course Niles would catch on to his lie, though the truth wasn't something he would readily admit. By now he and Niles had gotten to know each other very well, and the older man had entrusted details of his heart wrenching past to Kamui, something he seemed reluctant to do with just about anybody. Still, despite the trust they had in each other, Kamui didn't feel comfortable telling anyone what he had come there to find.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Kamui questioned instead. Niles snorted at his pathetic attempt at diverting attention from himself.

"Im working tonight. You happened to creep in while I was outside taking a break." That would explain the missing keys. Kamui averted his eyes, cheeks reddening even more at being caught by the person on shift without even realizing he was working. "So, do tell, what evil deed did you come here for in the middle of the night? This all seems mighty naughty of our noble prince," Niles teased. 

"I-I'm not being suspicious! Please, would you just let me borrow the keys to the surplus closet?" Kamui pleaded, earning a smirk in response.

"Which one?"

He blinked, incredulous.

"Which one?"

"Yes. Which one? There are several."

"I... Didn't know that."

Niles chuckled. "I'm afraid, Lord Kamui, that you're just going to need to let me know exactly what it is you're looking for." Niles shrugged, feigning sympathy. "Otherwise I just won't be able to help you find it. Don't worry, little ol' Niles won't tell a soul."

He was back to wearing his grin. Oh how he was enjoying this. Kamui's pointed ears were red at this point as he seriously debated running away and pretending Niles hadn't caught him snooping around for that, of all things. Red eyes boldly met Niles' blue one.

"I... Trust you Niles. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

The Prince sighed.

"I came here to take one of the maid uniforms."

Niles' eyebrow quirked. For once he looked a bit dumbfounded, before realization dawned.

"You wouldn't be skulking around in secret if it was for that clumsy maid of yours. In fact, she'd have grabbed herself one, wouldn't she?" Kamui panicked. Surely Niles had caught on.

"Actually, forget what I said. It isn't important." Kamui's words tumbled out at lightning speed and he turned on his heel to flee, but Niles was quick to turn him back around and trap him against the counter.

"I already know what you came for. We've come this far, hm? Tell me why and these keys are all yours, milord."

Kamui closed his eyes, both embarrassed by the proximity between he and Niles and irritated at the other man's persistence.

"It's... Embarrassing," he admitted. Niles said nothing, urging him to continue with his grin. It wasn't hard to see that Niles was enjoying every second of his discomfort. "I'm curious."

"About?"

"What it feels like to wear it. And..." Kamui bit his lip. He sighed, sounding frustrated. "Never mind."

"And?" Niles persisted.

"You will laugh."

The outlaw sighed and rolled his eye. "Lord Kamui, please. Out with it."

Kamui sighed, still apprehensive, but nonetheless, Niles was one of his closest allies. If he could tell anyone of the odd desire that had been causing him such anxiety, it was the white haired man leaning over him. Niles would certainly be the first to tease him for it, but something in Kamui insisted it wouldn't be the strangest thing the ex-thief had ever heard.

"I'm also curious... How it feels to be a servant. Not a prince with everyone counting on me," he added, defeat apparent in his tone. "I'm always so afraid of the consequences of my decisions, Niles. I just... Want to escape for a little bit. That's all."

Niles continued to stare down at him, no hint of his usual smug grin on his face. Kamui had averted his eyes while he made his confession, and refused to meet his gaze again. His heart pounded and Niles' silence hung heavier over him than any teasing words he could have said. Anxiety swelled within him when he finally looked up and saw the unusual look on Niles' face.

"I'm sorry. That must be disappointing to hear from your army's leader," he blurted. Niles cocked his head ever so slightly, leaning back and allowing Kamui some space to breathe.

"Not at all."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're only human. Well, mostly," Niles snickered. "Hell, if I were in your place Gods only know what I would be doing to 'escape'." Unhooking the key ring from his belt, the outlaw made his way back through the hallway and turned to motion for Kamui to follow. 

The other man gaped, shocked that Niles accepted his plight so easily, but nonetheless followed him. 

The walk was silent. Kamui could sense that Niles had questions he was waiting to ask and his fingers trembled with the anxiety it caused. As Niles rifled through the surplus closet housing the maids' uniforms he looked back to Kamui with a sly grin.

"You know, if you need someone to help slide you into this, I'm all yours. The undergarments seem especially fun."

The prince pressed his lips into a thin line, urging his embarrassment at the statement not to show while Niles plucked a uniform from its spot. The outlaw shut the door and grinned down at him, the dress slung over his shoulder and the matching stockings and apron in his hands. Kamui found himself wondering just what some of the things Niles was holding were, especially the aforementioned undergarments. The straps and ribbons seemed overwhelming when not tied into place on someone's body.

"Will you be needing my services tonight, Lord Kamui? You're making such a delectable face," Niles chuckled. "Could it be you've never seen a woman's undergarments before?" Kamui flushed, groaning in embarrassment. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Niles..."

"Hmm... Not that I'm surprised. Nonetheless, I am being serious, you know." 

Red eyes flicked away from Niles as he locked the closet back up and headed back toward the front of the building. Kamui's heart raced, whether out of embarrassment or excitement he couldn't tell.

Soon he followed Niles, and found him inspecting the uniform at the counter with an amused look on his face.

"Do you know what this is?" The archer questioned, holding up an unfamiliar garment. When Kamui shook his head no, he smirked. "This is a corset. Women wear these to take in their waists. These," he gestured at the straps dangling from the bottom, "hold up the stockings." There was an absolutely devious look in Niles' eye when he continued. "You can't put this on without help."

"I- do I need it?"

"You may be small, but you'll still need it. Especially to keep the stockings up. Unless you'd like to be a sloppy maid, that is." The prince bit his lip as he eyed the corset. "My offer to dress you still stands." Niles hummed and cocked his head. "I'd love to help you undress as well."

"Niles!"

"I love it when you scream my name," he sighed wistfully.

The uniform was swept up into Kamui's arms in an instant, as the embarrassed prince prepared for his grand escape. He huffed when Niles held the corset and stockings just out of reach.

"Well?"

"I can... Try to put it on by myself," Kamui murmured. "Please."

"Ah ah- this is a two person job." The corners of Niles' mouth twitched as he tried to contain his mirth. "I don't want you hurting yourself, Little Prince."

Kamui's brow furrowed. Victory seemed close for Niles, and finally, the prince consented.

"You can't tell a soul."

"Didn't I already swear my secrecy? As I said, these lips are sealed. Unless you wish for them to do something more pleasura-"

"Meet me in my room in an hour. Your shift will be over by then, right?" Kamui quickly interrupted. Niles grinned and handed him the corset, and reached under the counter for a long bag meant to keep the garment in good shape. 

"As you wish, milord."

"Good. Thank you." 

The smaller man's ears and cheeks had remained tinted pink. Niles had honestly expected for him to turn him down and foolishly attempt to dress himself in the unfamiliar garment, and he found himself excited at the thought of dressing his powerful commander. He leaned his chin on his hand and watched as Kamui haphazardly stuffed the uniform into the bag he'd provided and quickly shot the outlaw a look. The mixture of uncertainty and eager anticipation on his face made something swirl within Niles.

A secret rendezvous with the prince under the moonlight? How devious.


	2. Chapter 2

Niles was a man with a wandering eye and a curious mind. His allies endured constant poking and prodding just to see what he could get out of them, and little fantasies and scenarios involving them often crossed his mind as he passed the lazy days between missions. He'd wonder what sounds they would make, how their skin would feel under his deft hands, how innocent they really were. Prince Kamui was certainly no exception, and the day they met Niles found his curiosity piqued by the halfling. His sleek armor offered a delicious peek at his toned thighs, and every now and again Niles imagined the shocked face the prince would pull if he dared to stroke them. Would he gasp at the sensation? Would he push Niles away, or would he part his legs and plead for more?

Pleading. That was something Niles definitely wanted to hear spill from Kamui's lips, though the gasps elicited every time he tugged at the cording of the corset were almost as sweet.

"Tighter," Kamui ordered. His voice was soft, strained. Niles kept his grip on the cords and leaned forward to whisper into a pointed ear.

"Careful, milord, I don't want to leave you breathless quite yet." 

Through the mirror to the side of them he could see Kamui bite his lip, his knuckles turning white as they gripped harder at the dresser. He opened his mouth to say something, hesitating before murmuring, "Kamui. Just call me Kamui."

"Oh? Dropping the formalities for our intimate time together?"

"I've told you, Niles. I want you to view me as an equal. Especially..." He sucked in a deep breath while Niles continued working on the corset. "Especially now, I suppose."

"As you wish, Kamui." He sighed in relief as Niles tied a knot to secure the lacing. "It's done. You can breathe, right?" He was answered with a nod as the prince looked at his reflection in the mirror. Niles wanted to reach out and stroke the expanse of soft looking skin between his shoulder blades, to loop his arm around the cinched waist before him and finally learn how the skin of his thighs felt underneath his hands. Dangerous wants. Instead, he crossed his arms and observed his handiwork. Curiosity could bear to wait a little longer.

Kamui groped around the dresser's surface blindly, eyes still analyzing his reflection, until Niles waved the stockings behind him.

"You may need help with these, as well." Niles grinned his wolfish grin at Kamui through the mirror. "I'll try to look nice kneeling down for you."

The prince finally turned around and pried his eyes from his now tiny waist, meeting Niles' gaze and holding it. He cocked his head up at the taller man, perhaps debating saying something daring, before simply saying "if you insist."

Niles knelt, grinning up at Kamui's bare legs before him. He gripped a muscular calf, urging Kamui to lift his foot and allow him to slide the sock up his leg. The prince in nothing but his undergarments and a corset before him, allowing him to dress him in the thigh length stockings was a sight he never would have conjured in his wildest fantasies, and his gut swirled with arousal. He dared to hold Kamui's hip with his free hand as he fastened the stockings to the corset, his thumb dipping down to stroke at the very top of his thigh. Kamui gasped, so softly that Niles wouldn't have heard it had he not been listening for it. His hand was halfheartedly brushed away.

"You look fantastic like this. Are you sure you want to put the rest on?" Kamui looked away from Niles' smile, instead opting to inspect the floor beside him. His ears betrayed his embarrassment. The light of the lanterns in the room cast a warm outline to his face and body, and the daring outlaw's mind reeled at the temptations within him. In nothing but his underwear, the prince's arousal was impossible to hide, and even more impossible for Niles to avoid in his position. Niles stood, and Kamui's eyes finally locked with his own again. 

"I don't know where to go from here," he admitted. 

"I have a few ideas."

"I know." 

There was a silence, as Niles challenged Kamui with his usual grin and Kamui pursed his lips, as always refusing to back down.

"Oh? Do tell, what do you think is on my mind, Kamui?" Each syllable of his name drawled off Niles' tongue, and Kamui visibly shuddered. "Have something dirty on yours?"

"I've seen you staring at me. From the day we met to now, even when you think I won't notice." Niles' grin faltered, if only for a second. Kamui was honest, bold. Traits that drew him to the smaller man. Red eyes left Niles' blue one and seemed to settle on the skin above his shirt's deep neckline. "I'm sure you have no shame about it, but I've noticed. Especially in the last hour."

"Yet you never told me to stop. Interesting," Niles hummed. He watched as pale hands fingered at the lace trim of the corset. "And to invite the man ogling you into your room at night to see you near naked and tie you into a corset... One might almost think you're trying to seduce me." Kamui's cheeks pinked. Of course, judging by the shock in his voice when he was caught in he armory and the obvious nervous energy he'd radiated, tonight hadn't been planned. Niles knew this. The prospect of prodding at him until he cracked was still too much to pass up, so he continued. "You know, I've never seen you get flustered with the beautiful women in our army. Yet when another man gets too close, your ears flush, you avert your eyes. Don't think I didn't notice that." The prince inhaled sharply through his teeth. "I'd venture to say you're interested in men, and judging by that bulge in your smallclothes, you're very interested in me." Another sharp inhale, through his nose this time. Their eyes met again, and Niles couldn't read the expression the smaller man carried. "Keeping secrets is unbecoming of someone so usually honest, milord, though I'm glad you've entrusted filth like me with your deep, dark desires."

"Kamui."

"Right. Kamui." The nervous energy had returned, Kamui clearly had more to say, but his boldness failed him. Niles smirked. "Do you want me to pretend to be your master, hm? Order you around? You'd look lovely on your knees for me."

"Niles."

Boundaries were being pushed, but Niles didn't care. Tonight was their secret, and he intended to at least get the truth from Kamui.

"I'd love for you to service me." Kamui gaped, and Niles ventured a step closer to him, forcing him against the dresser. He pressed one hand against the top of it, and the other upon Kamui's bare inner thigh, slowly and methodically massaging the skin there. It was smooth, as he'd imagined, and Kamui's head fell back at the sensation. "If forgetting your position is what you want, I can put you into a more desirable one."

Each deep, shuddering breath Kamui drew fed into Niles' desires. It occurred to him that it was likely he was the first person to touch him in this way.

"Are you interested in men, Kamui? Are you interested in me?"

Kamui moaned. "Yes." Niles' eyebrow quirked as he righted himself and met his eye again.

"How bold."

Niles' thumb hooked into his underwear, gently rubbing at his hipbones. Kamui shifted forward and gently held the sides of his face, struggling to control his breathing.

"I didn't intend to run into you when I snuck out tonight, and it was admittedly embarrassing to have you catch me. But," Kamui's thumb stroked at Niles' cheekbone, lashes lowering as he traced the lines of his full lips with his eyes. "this war has been eating at me. My... My betrayal, too. I find comfort in you. Your teasing, your honesty as you've grown to trust me." The prince's voice softened, and Niles cursed his ability to warm his heart. "You're my closest ally. This all feels a bit silly, especially my desire to... Forget everything, if only for a little bit, in this way." His thumb smoothed over the lips he'd been eyeing, and he fixed his eyes on Niles'. "I am drawn to you. I always have been. You might tease me for it, but at the end of the day you're the one I trust most with this, Niles."

For the second time that day, Kamui had rendered Niles speechless with a confession. When he didn't respond, Kamui closed the gap between them and brushed their lips together, so gently that Niles could have sworn it was just his breath caressing his mouth.

"I've never done this before. I'm sorry," breathed the prince, before pressing a chaste kiss to Niles' lips. No doubt this was Kamui's first kiss, and it was filled with warmth, warmth that set fire to his icy heart. 

Bold, stubborn Kamui was dangerous, Niles realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a convention coming up next weekend and four cosplays to make but I didn't want to leave everyone hanging!! I'm surprised at the response this fic got!! I appreciate it a lot. At any rate I felt bad leaving it where I did for two weeks so here is a... Chaste chapter to hold you off. I love writing porn this was just supposed to be a porn fic what happened.
> 
> I hope you all like it!! I'm definitely getting back into my style the more I write and might have to go back and edit chapter one lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs ahoy

Silence filled the room once they parted. Kamui was doing a poor job at restraining his trembling hands and the calm, methodical way his thumb had stroked Niles' face earlier had turned into something quicker, more nervous. He shifted, uncomfortable with the silence of the former thief, anxious for him to say anything and relieve the tension. Hell, he'd prefer relentless teasing to a quiet, unreadable Niles. Kamui's hands fell from Niles' face.

"That was uncalled for. I'm sorry," he murmured. "I should have asked you first." Niles quirked an eyebrow at him, and finally cracked a smile.

"Do you really think I'm worried about that?"

"I would never want to betray your trust in me or take advantage of you, Niles."

Niles playfully rolled his eye. "The man in nothing but women's smallclothes is worried about taking advantage of me, huh? Interesting." Kamui frowned and Niles was unable to stop his grin from spreading as he folded his arms. "I was invited here with a goal in mind, right? Or did you just want to show off those pretty legs of yours?"

Kamui's eyes flicked from the dress, still neatly folded on top of the armoire, back to Niles. "You're right. I'm sorry. Just... Tell me what to do."

"You should be able to slip it on yourself. I'll help you from there."

"Right..." Niles watched his every move as the prince shook out the uniform and began to dress himself. Although he averted his eyes, Kamui flushed. He could feel Niles' eye boring into him, watching as he stumbled into it without grace and slipped into the sleeves with shaking hands, cursing himself for becoming aroused while putting on clothes of all things. "N-now?"

"Turn around." Kamui obeyed. The reflection he caught in the mirror left him averting his eyes in embarrassment; the skirt was terribly short, and left nothing to the imagination. Despite the crinoline and apron, if he lifted his arms Kamui was certain Niles would be met with an eyeful of his strained undergarments. Instead, he opted to watch Niles through the mirror, who had made quick work of tying on the apron and was now fastening the collar. Niles glanced up and met his gaze with a confident smirk. After fastening one final snap his hands trailed down, grazing his exposed shoulder blades and down to his sides before resting on his waist. 

"This really does suit you," he purred into Kamui's ear. "Tell me, dearest Kamui, would you like to play maid and master?"

Master. Something in Niles voice made Kamui's breath catch, and he turned to meet his gaze head on.

"Would that interest you?" Kamui cocked his head, a rare coy smile turning up the corners of his mouth. "I suppose I could follow your orders for a night... Master Niles."

Caught off guard, Niles' eye widened, then narrowed with the hungry grin on his face. 

"You'll bend to my every whim." Kamui attempted to retain his composure, hands folded over his apron in the same way his maids held themselves around him. Inside, however, he was finding himself quickly excited by the demanding tone in Niles' voice, the way he leaned over him as he spoke. Remembering how warm Niles' hands felt on his skin, it took all his willpower not to pounce on the other man and forsake the 'maid and master' charade.

"If that would please you, my liege."

Niles chuckled, his warm breath tickling Kamui's face, and took a few steps back. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"I think I do, actually."

"Is that so?" Niles hummed, fingers thoughtfully rested at his chin as he paced around the smaller man. Once behind Kamui he grasped at one of the bow tails, letting it slide through his fingers as he circled back to the front of him. A devious smile played at his features. "What if I ordered you to do something naughty, little maid?"

There was a pause as Kamui hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose I would have to follow master's orders."

Niles paced forward, urging Kamui backward toward the bed. "Is that so... Then, sit down." Kamui obeyed, perching himself on the edge of the bed. His nervous, excited eyes met Niles' as he awaited further instruction. The archer towered over him, face full of mirth and mischief. "Lift up your skirt for me."

Kamui flushed, breaking eye contact to stare down at his own hands clutching the skirt's hem. Slowly, he lifted the skirt, exposing the entirety of his thighs and smallclothes. Niles eagerly drank in the sight of the flustered prince. Kamui's heart thumped wildly in his chest, the power over him he was giving Niles along with the feeling of being so bare before him sent heat pooling in his loins. Niles would be able to see him becoming more aroused, and even that thought alone worsened the situation.

"You're so obedient. What a good boy." Kamui bit his lip. "Hmm... Have you ever thought of me while you were all alone at night?" He let out the softest of sighs and Niles pressed his lips to his earlobe when he decided he'd taken too long to answer. "Do you fantasize about me, Kamui?" A shudder wracked his body and he attempted to press himself closer to Niles. "Be good and answer me, now. We don't want to be punished, do we?"

Kamui honestly wasn't sure he didn't want to be 'punished'.

"I... I do."

"Ohh, how perverse... Show me how you touch yourself." For a moment, the prince was dumbfounded, and Niles reveled in the shocked look in his eyes, the way his ears turned red and his mouth hung open. "Keep your skirt up for me. I want to see you."

Although he'd known Niles was a forward man since the moment they met, Kamui never could have anticipated how it affected him in bed. He cleared his throat before uttering a quiet "yes, Master Niles," and holding his skirt hem in his teeth. A steely blue eye darkened with lust watched on as, slowly, he spread his legs and touched his inner thighs with feather light pressure. It was almost hypnotic, watching his calloused hands trace circles on his own skin, teasing dangerously close to his smallclothes and trailing back down. His hips gently bucked each time he got close, and stifled moans threatened to spill from his lips. This was much better than anything Niles had imagined. Kamui's intense red eyes watched the outlaw's expression as he trailed his fingers up his own stiff cock, groaning as he grasped it fully over his underwear. He rubbed himself through the fabric at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Tell me what you're imagining."

Kamui bit his lip.

"If I am being honest, I-I'm not imagining anything right now."

"Oh? Just me watching has you all hot and bothered?"

"Yes."

"You continue to exceed expectations milor- ah, Kamui." Niles kissed Kamui's jawline, then the tender area right under his ear. "Then, tell me what you want us to do tonight." The prince moaned, grabbed Niles' wrist, and placed the other man's hand on his thigh, all while continuing to stroke himself.

"I want your hands on me. You always hold back. I want more than teasing," he breathed. "Please." 

"Hmm. Take off your underwear." Although he'd been expecting the order, Kamui's breath hitched. A nervous prince slowly slipped out of his smallclothes, and didn't miss Niles' gleeful smile as he watched every movement. His fully hard cock was now exposed, and he squirmed from the embarrassment. "It's almost unfair. Even your cock is pretty," Niles said as he appreciated Kamui's exposed form. He walked up Kamui's legs with his fingers, causing a shiver to run through the other's body. What else could he do to make him shudder and moan? 

"I want to touch you, too," Kamui said. "I can... Follow your orders for that. I may be inexperienced, but," he glanced away for a second, before pressing his fingertips to Niles cheek and softly petting his face, his hair. "You've said before that I am good with my hands."

"Oh, I trust you'll not let me down." He smirked. "Though I am curious what that mouth can do, little pet."

"Ah..." 

"Let's switch things up." Niles sat beside him and patted his legs. "Sit on my lap." When Kamui rose to do so, he slid his underwear fully off his legs for more mobility. He straddled Niles' thighs as he'd been ordered and undid the fastenings on his cloak so he could slide it off.

"I hope I'm not out of line, master Niles."

"Come now, I'd rather die than turn down the opportunity for you to undress me."

Kamui laughed as the cloak pooled around Niles' hips. His fingertips danced across his collarbones and shoulders and down his arms, then up into his hair. He knew Niles hated brushing through his hair, considering it frivolous, so he took his time as he combed through it with his fingers so as not to hurt him. He scratched at Niles' scalp and Niles melted, shutting his eyes as he let out a soft noise of approval.

"From touching yourself to this. You live to tease me," he murmured. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just... nervous." Niles opened his eye, a concerned look crossing his face.

"You know, we can stop whenever you want."

"It's not that. I don't want to mess this up. I've imagined- well, I never could have imagined this, but I've thought of being with you countless times, and what if I ruin it?"

"Don't worry about that," Niles said, very matter of factly, wrapping his arms about Kamui's waist and pulling him closer. "It's you and that alone is enough for me."

"Sap."

"Please, that was nothing." Niles rolled his eye and Kamui laughed. He affectionately stroked the side of Niles' face with the back of his hand and kissed his neck while his hands trailed lower to unbutton the outlaw's shirt so he could slide it down his shoulders and touch his warm, toned chest. The strong and muscular torso Niles had developed from years of perfecting archery had never ceased to amaze Kamui each time they caught one another in the baths, and finally being able to feel his bare arms and chest was quite exciting. 

"Gods, Niles, you feel amazing."

"I appreciate it and all, but you can't keep teasing me like this." Niles pressed his hips upward and Kamui could feel his erection, his rather large erection. "Have you forgotten you're following my orders tonight?"

"Ah... Perhaps."

"Of course. So naughty, Kamui!"

"I'm sorry, Master Niles."

"I'll think of a punishment... For now, I want you to touch my cock."

Kamui's cheeks flushed. He was thankful they'd moved closer to the bedside tiable, for it made reaching in and grabbing the lubricant he used in desperate nights possible without sitting up from Niles' lap. He sat it down on the bed and sidled forward. "May I kiss you?"

Niles quirked an eyebrow at him, looking smug. "Really?" Kamui scoffed at him before pressing their lips together. He was sloppy, and Niles led the kiss with his fingers tangled in Kamui's ashen blonde hair while Kamui's fingers slid down his torso and into his pants. He wasted no time, taking Niles into his hand as the other sighed into his mouth. There were a few experimental strokes as Kamui determined how exactly he wanted to go about this. Though the closeness the position offered was nice, it was quite inconvenient when it came to actually touching Niles' dick.

"It's, um. It's a little hard to reach," he bumbled.

"That so?"

"Yes. Do you want me to...?"

"....Do you remember what I said about you looking pretty on your knees for me?" 

The prince gaped. The glint in Niles' eye seemed almost like a challenge, and just thinking about being looked down upon by the other man sent an ache in his loins.

"I do. Is that... What you would wish of me?"

"I won't lie and say I wouldn't."

"Then..... A-as you wish." He was on his knees between Niles' legs in seconds, shaking hands making quick work of the fastenings on Niles pants so he could free his dick. Niles looked consumed in lust, all for him, and gods, he had to focus, but Niles was so handsome and the smooth voice goading him on so enticing and the dick in his hand so thick- Kamui's eyes widened. Oh. 

"What's that shocked look for? Like what you see?" All he could do was try to focus on Niles' face and nod. "Gods, you really do look so lewd like this. Would you look up at me like that with a mouthful of me, Kamui?" He blinked, swallowed, looked to the intimidating manhood in front of him, and wondered how exactly Niles intended for him to even fit that in his mouth. He wasn't a quitter. He nodded.

"Whatever you say, remember?"

"Mm. Touch yourself. And kiss it. You'll probably get off on touching me, won't you? Be honest." 

"I-I will." Kamui had grabbed the lubricant before Niles had even finished his sentence and was quick to work it onto his dick and follow Niles' orders. He leaned forward to kiss the base of Niles' cock, eyes closed and face the picture of bliss.

"You like it when I talk to you like this."

"I do." Kamui's soft tongue lapped at the underside of Niles' dick, hesitant due to his inexperience but still eager to please. "Please. Tell me what to do. I want- ah- I want to make you feel good."

Niles moaned. The prince pumped at his dick, slowly, still experimenting. His thumb occasionally swiped over the head of it and he could tell by Kamui's panting and the expression on his face as he looked up at him that he wasn't holding back as he touched himself. Usually Kamui was firm and in charge, making life or death decisions in the blink of an eye. The man kneeling before him in a maid's uniform so submissive and pliant seemed like an entirely different person, and it amazed Niles that such an admirable person could unravel like this for him. His cock stood at full attention because of this, and Kamui appeared to be taking his time trying to take in even just the head into his mouth. 

"Too big for you, Kamui?" Kamui shot a defiant glare up at him, which sent a joyous shiver down his spine. Perhaps out of spite, he slowly descended on Niles' cock, his hand gripping the base as he tried his hardest to fit it all in. Of course, he couldn't, gagging and pulling back when he reached his limit.

"It's- It's not too big. I can do it."

"Cute, but I don't want you hurting yourself. I'm not expecting that of you."

Kamui shot a look at the floor. "Fine." Worries still prodded at Niles, however.

"You can use your hands, you know. I'll appreciate anything you have to give."

"No. I... Am enjoying this, it's just a lot."

"Take your time. I'll walk you through it."

Kamui nodded, and promptly got back to work. With one hand steadying himself on Niles' thigh and the slicked one he'd been touching himself with earlier pumping his cock, he once again set his mouth upon him. Niles hummed appreciatively and let his fingers work through Kamui's hair while the smaller man kissed the head of his penis.

"Suck on it. Make sure you use your tongue." Kamui looked up at him while he followed his advice, and when his cheeks hollowed and he clumsily attempted to massage the underside of his dick with his tongue he didn't miss the look of pleasure that washed over Niles' face, nor the loud, incredibly lewd noise that slipped from his mouth. "Ohh, yes, like that," he purred, and Kamui obeyed, keeping his eyes on Niles' face and beginning to slowly bob his head. His right hand continued to jerk Niles off where his mouth could never reach, and he found himself unable to keep his left from slipping off of the archer's muscular thigh and up his own. He toyed with his stockings, slid under the garter straps, and ultimately ended up stroking himself at the same pace he pleasured the other man. "Feels that good to submit to me?" Niles purred, and Kamui moaned around him in the affirmative while letting his eyelids flutter shut.

Kamui had always been a fast learner, and always adept with his hands, and once he found a rhythm that Niles seemed to like, he worked with it. Niles' cock was slick with the saliva that dribbled past his lips and Kamui quickly learned that the other man was unsurprisingly and unabashedly loud in the throes of pleasure. Whether he was doing it out of pure enjoyment, to embarrass him, or both, Kamui didn't care, because he loved the affirmation that he was, indeed, pleasing Niles. 

"You're doing so good, Kamui, yes, Kamui," Niles moaned, goosebumps forming on his skin when Kamui sucked in a gasp around his mouthful and moaned himself. "Cum for me, Kamui, cum for me with my cock in your throat. Gods, do you even know all the things I would do to you?" 

Kamui's eyebrows knit upwards and he moaned louder than ever before. He opened his eyes to meet Niles' grin, face awash in pleasure as he quickly bobbed his head up and down. 

"You're so pretty with your mouth full of me. You're such a good boy. I've wanted to fuck you since I laid eyes on you. Gods, yes, keep looking at me like that." Kamui popped off to throw back his head and groan, pulling faster at both Niles' and his own dick, then latched back on and continued sucking Niles' cock, sloppy and desperate and undone in ways Niles had only dreamt of. "Look at you, on your knees, drooling on my cock, you love it." With a moan, Kamui nodded. Every filthy word uttered by the outlaw sent him closer to orgasm and the desperate look on his face and fervor in his ministrations was so, so much better than Niles had ever imagined. "Such an obedient, beautiful little thing." 

A noise that sounded like an attempt at Niles' name tumbled out of Kamui's lips despite the large cock in his mouth. He was getting close, so close-

"I want to fuck you, Kamui. Would you let me fuck you? Have you dreamed of me ravaging you?" A moan and a nod and Niles' grip on his hair tightened. Kamui's tongue swirled around him, desperate and quick, darting past his lower lip occasionally to swipe at more of him. The prince was now moaning almost as loud as Niles now, all shyness swept under the rug, and each sound sent waves of pleasure through Niles. "Yes, Kamui, gods, yes-"

Kamui pulled off with a 'pop' and a string of saliva between his mouth and Niles' cock, calling Niles' name as he vigorously pumped at the both of them. It was with the outlaw's name on his lips that he arced his back and spilled over his own hand in a toe curling orgasm, crying out "Niles, yes, Niles, please-" and Niles gritted his teeth. Kamui still pumped desperately at Niles' cock, calling out his name like a mantra through his pleasure, and it was enough to drive Niles over the edge as well. 

"Kamui, Kamui-" Niles gritted, and he came, both on Kamui's face and the white frills of his collar and a still panting prince didn't seem to mind. He looked up at Niles with his chest heaving and the other man's cum and his own staining the black dress, until Niles cracked a grin, and after a moment of appreciating eachother they both laughed, breathless and blissful. 

"You really are something," Niles chuckled, and Kamui beamed back.

"Even though you've made a mess of me?"

"Please. You made part of that mess too, you minx."

"Minx-"

"Why, are you acting like you weren't trying to seduce me?"

Kamui huffed, allowing Niles that point while he shuffled over to the bedside table and procured a small wash towel. A wicked grin was flashed in his direction as he dabbed the cum off of his face and made an attempt at the spots on his dress. Niles had already tucked himself back into his pants and leaned back on his arm in a more relaxed position.

"Aww, already? But 'covered in cum' is such a good look on you, truly, you wear it well!" 

"Quiet."

"Ooh, now Kamui wants to take charge, want to switch clothes?" Kamui rolled his eyes, but still smiled nonetheless. Once he was as clean as he was going to get, he sat down next to Niles and gave him a genuine look of appreciation.

"Niles. I... Really want to thank you. I know this might have been-"

"Wilder than my wildest fantasies about you? Oh, and trust me, there's plenty."

"... Yes. But I... Really appreciate this. And everything you've done for me. Thank you." Niles dark cheeks flushed just slightly and he looked away.

"Yeah yeah, anything for you."

"If it's not too selfish, I have another favor to ask."

The prince looked down to the floor for a moment, then back at Niles, and the outlaw tilted his head. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes. You are not obligated to say yes. I know it may be.... Much."

"Oh, lay it on me," Niles cooed.

"If it is not too much to ask, I would like for you to stay with me tonight. Sleep in my bed. Please." The last word was spoken softly, and Niles somehow found himself surprised despite the vulnerable state the prince had been in previously. 

"Sleeping in the soft bed of a royal versus my cold cot in the barracks? Hmm. Not sure about that one, milord."

"Kamui."

"It wouldn't hurt, I suppose." Kamui was smiling sincerely at him, and Niles couldn't help but grin back with the same candor. It was sweet to see him finally look relaxed and human for once. "Though, we really should get you out of that before you even start to consider sleeping. Lights out in a corset does not feel pleasant."

\-------------------------------------------

And so, Niles helped Kamui out of the defiled dress, and gave his corseted body one last appreciative ogling before slipping him out of that and into the leggings and loose shirt he'd donned before. Kamui urged him to sit on the bed while he blew out the candles and stuffed the uniform back into the bag he could only hope Felicia wouldn't happen upon before he had the chance to wash the poor thing. 

Under the comfort of darkness, with the moonlight filtering through the curtains the only thing illuminating them, the two settled under the covers. Niles faced the wall and Kamui was quick to latch onto his back and wrap his arms around him. Soon the smaller man relaxed, his breath against the nape of Niles' neck slower and his hand around the other's much more relaxed as he slipped into sleep. Niles chuckled softly. He didn't make it a habit to actually sleep with those he bedded, but Kamui had always felt different from his usual conquests. Just as his name sounded so much sweeter tumbling from Kamui's lips than anyone else's, his body felt warmer and safer than ever before within the prince's arms. He gave the smaller, much paler hand in his own a squeeze. Though in a few days they'd be back in battle a hairsbreadth away from danger, now was safety and comfort.

Niles could get used to this. It was simple, but it was a sweet escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it its 6 am and I just HAD to end it with the FIC title but I did it. I leave you with a few notes
> 
> 1 I cosplayed maid Kamui and it actually really is super comfortable and freeing. Who would have thought.  
> 2 I did not proofread this at all I really needed to just post it and quit leaving y'all hanging!!
> 
> Nonetheless I am glad I finished! I hope you all like it. I may edit it in the future ha but I hope this is good. They're my OTP so expect more Kamuzero from me in the future! Please review and etc if you liked it I'd love to hear your thoughts <3333 cheers!


End file.
